Mal necesario
by Khronoz93
Summary: Brittany amaba a Santana profundamente y siempre estaría a su lado, incluso cuando los miedos se apoderaran de su chica.


_**MAL NECESARIO**_

_Sé que no estoy sola; sé que desde hace no menos de 2 meses siempre habrá alguien que siga mis pasos, jamás luchare sola, jamás volveré a llorar o a sufrir por mi cuenta. Es como una fuerza que te impulsa, aunque ya no puedes más, continua presionándote, soportándote, y nunca suelta tu mano._

_No se que mas pedirle a la vida, me ha dado tanto y yo no sé cómo compensarlo. No lo merezco, por que definitivamente no he hecho nada que se me agradezca o se valore. Pero cuando me mira, cuando me acaricia o me besa, quiere que deseche todos esos pensamientos, que olvide que alguna vez mi vida fue difícil y que si estoy aquí es para hacerla feliz._

_Puedo ser su compañía toda la vida, puedo estar a su lado a cada instante, más no sé si eso será suficiente. Quiero darle todo, mi alma, mi corazón, mi mente, mi cuerpo, todo. Aunque sé que desde que me miro con esos ojos marrones hermosos y mágicos, deje de tener control sobre mí._

_Mi corazón la llama a gritos cada vez que no la veo, mi piel arde si no siente sus caricias; es mi consuelo. Antes de ella, yo vivía sin razón; sin que yo supiera de su existencia, nada me faltaba, más ahora, no puedo dormir sin sentirle a mi lado o despertar sin sus besos._

_Podrán llamarme como quieran, podrán criticarme y mal entender esta fuerza que nos une. Yo no pedí enamorarme de una mujer, de esa diosa. Aun así, la amo. _

-¿Qué haces aquí? – _Me pregunta dudosa, para sentarse junto a mí en el techo._

-Nada… solo observo-

-¿Y qué observas?- _Mira al cielo, y comienza a divisar el paisaje_

-Ahora mismo, te observo a ti-

_A pesar de que ella es mi soporte, es la base de mi nueva vida sigue sin poder evitar ponerse nerviosa ante un comentario así. Verla sonrojada es un afrodisiaco adictivo, sé que no le gusta, pero debe entender que es un mal necesario._

-Deja eso Britt… - _Gira su rostro para que no vea como sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín, pero intento que me mire._

_-_Mírame San…-

-No, sigues con eso de ponerme nerviosa-

-Amor…-

-No…-

-Terca – _Tomo su mentón, y delicadamente hago que se gire y clavo mis ojos en los suyos. – _Preciosa… no te enojes te lo ruego… pero es que necesito decirte cuanto te amo, siempre…

-Yo…-

-No lo hago con maldad, te lo juro. Eres tan hermosa… y aunque no lo creas, sonrojada eres un ángel.-

_Volví a lograr mi cometido, pero ahora pude contemplarlo. Su sonrojo fue leve, más siempre notorio para mis enamorados ojos. Pero noto que algo le molesta, algo la inquieta y sé que no son mis comentarios. Sin más, me abraza, oculta su rostro en mi cuello y comienzo a sentir su respiración en mi piel. Conoce el efecto que provocara esa acción, pero no es eso lo que busca._

-Niña… ¿Qué ocurre...?

-¿Cuánto me amas?-_Me pregunta. Definitivamente no esperaba eso, pero se siempre que responder._

-Demasiado, con toda mi alma amor… siempre será así…-

-…. ¿Por qué me amas?-¿_No es obvio mi amor? por ser tu…_

-No entenderías San, son tantas las razones….-

-Quiero saber…-

-Pues… te amo, porque eres el único ser humano al cual no le encuentro defectos. Por eso, a veces dudo que seas real. Tal vez eres un ángel o algo parecido… Te amo, por tu sonrisa, por tus ojos, por tus besos, tus labios, tu voz….-

-¿Me dejarías algún día?-

-Santana López… ¿me vas a decir que paso? o ¿me tengo que enterar yo por mis medios?.-

-No amor, no te enojes…-

-No estoy enojada, pero sé que hay algo que no me quieres decir, todo esto te lo repito todos los días desde que vivimos juntas, nunca te ha gustado que lo diga por eso tuvo que suceder algo para que cambiaras de parecer tan rápido. Dime amor…-

-No paso nada… es solo que… te extrañe mientras no estuviste en casa y estabas aquí en el tejado… y si me gusta que me lo digas…- _Puede hacer muchas cosas conmigo pero jamás mentirme._

-No sabes mentir.-

-Lo sé…. Perdóname…-

-¿Me vas a decir?-

-Ahora no puedo….- _Sin decir más se levanta, baja las escaleras y se mete a la casa._

_Definitivamente paso algo, y no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Y ella tampoco. Cuando baje, la busque por toda la casa pero ni rastro de mi hermosa estrella. Jamás actuaba así, de hecho, soy yo la que toma ese tipo de actitud. De verdad tuvo que suceder algo para que se comportara se esa manera. Al llegar a esa conclusión, no pude evitar preocuparme más._

_Un hueco se apodero de mi pecho cuando no vi su auto en el garaje… salió, ¿pero a donde? A veces odiaba mi estúpida inteligencia. Pero sé que no debo presionarla, ella regresara cuando se sienta segura, más confiada… ojala y no tarde… ya comienzo a extrañarla._

_Encendí el televisor, tal vez una nota o algo la puso tan intranquila pero nada, en internet tampoco, periódicos, revistas… nada…_

_Ya entrada la noche, veo como una luz entra por debajo del portón de la casa. Ha vuelto gracias al cielo. Me hizo pasar un susto horrible, y tendrá que pagar por ello. Para lograr mi objetivo, como pude, logre colarme al jardín sin que me notara. Sé que solo hablara si ya no tiene opciones, así que tengo un plan. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, la tomo por atrás y comienzo a besarla como se que le encanta, como se que pierde la cordura. No lo pensó un solo instante, me besa con la misma pasión que yo, se que ese es su punto débil y aunque le molesta que lo utilice, sabe que es otro mal necesario en su vida._

_Cuidadosamente, la conduzco hacia el auto; como puedo, abro la puerta y dejo que entre. Ella me observa atenta, extasiada, deseosa de que la siga besando de la misma forma. ¿Qué hago yo?, me posiciono encima de ella, mis piernas sobre las suyas, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, la puerta cerrada… solo la luna de testigo._

_Vuelvo a besarla, con mucha más pasión que antes. Se que no lo soporta, a veces, amo conocerla tan bien. Comienza a gemir, a querer tocar más de mi piel, quiere sentirme. Pero, como dije, pagara por esa incertidumbre que me hizo pasar por horas._

-No- _Tomo sus manos y las entrelazo con las mías._

_-_¿Qué…. ocurre…?- _Me contesta con la respiración entre cortada, logre mi objetivo._

-No continuaremos, y no saldremos de aquí hasta que no me digas que tienes-

-Brittany… por favor…. ¿Porque me haces esto?….-

-Por que me hiciste pasar las horas más largas de toda mi vida…. Ahora vas a hablar o seguiré provocándote sin que obtengas nada…-

-No es justo Britt… no… perdóname amor…-

-Comienza a hablar…-

-Es una estupidez… solo eso... te lo juro…-

-Tú no actúas de esa forma por una estupidez… o es que… ¿ya no me quieres?... ¿ya no confías en mi?

-¡No!, jamás digas eso amor…. Tu sabes perfectamente que eso no pasara jamás…- _Me dice casi a punto de llorar, me cofunde mucho a veces._

-¿Entonces Santana?... ¿Qué ocurre tesoro?...-

-Es que… me puse… yo tengo…-

-¿Que amor…?

-No puedo perderte Brittany… es eso…-

-No te entiendo-

-¿Eres feliz conmigo?-

-Como nunca pensé serlo antes amor, te lo juro… sin dudas…-

-¿Estás segura?... ¿completamente?...-

-¡Por dios Santana!, ¿Qué pasa amor?...-

-Solo contesta…-

-Como te dije hace tiempo, podre ser la reina de las dudas, pero sí de alguien estoy completamente segura es de Santana López, ¿Cuándo vas a creerme?-

-No es sobre si confío en ti o no…. Es sobre… si tu amor sea suficiente…-

-Explícate San...-

-¿Me amas… lo suficiente como… para perdonarme?-

-Perdonarte que amor…. –

-¿Podrías perdonarme… alguna vez… el hecho… de que yo no pueda… darte lo que más anhelas?-

-Tenerte en mí vida es lo que más anhelo Santana te lo juro…-

-No amor… hay algo que deseas tanto… y que yo no puedo darte….-

-Maldita sea… ¿¡Que es!-

-Un hijo, ¡Un niño! ¿¡Ya!...-

_Un frío terrible se apodero de mi cuerpo. ¿Es por eso que sufres?, ¿por un capricho mío?...que te he hecho… A pesar de la oscuridad, veo que comienza a llorar. Yo la abrazo y hunde su cara en mi pecho. Trato de acercarla a mí lo más que puedo, quiero hacerme una con ella. Perdóname ángel, yo no quería hacerte daño._

-Amor… no… no me digas esto… tu sabes que yo…-

-Te mueres por tener un bebe… y lo entiendo perfectamente… llevas meses observando cunas en las tiendas, ves niños en las calles y te pones triste….-

-Niña… perdóname… yo no quería que tu…-

-No sabes cuánto me gustaría dártelo todo… y eso que mas anhelas…. Pero no puedo Brittany… por eso te pregunto cuánto me amas, si algún día me dejaras… ya que, si lo haces, no te culpare nunca…-

-No podría Santana… no puedo dejar de verte, no puedo dejar de tocarte, o si quiera de besarte. Yo… si anhelo mucho a ese bebe… pero, hay muchos otros métodos amor…-

-Pero…-

-No… jamás pienses que te dejare de amar… porque no podamos tener un bebe juntas… Yo… no te voy a mentir, si… tener un bebe es mi ilusión más grande… sería lo más maravilloso que me llegase a pasar…-

_Maldita sea… no puedo continuar hablando… ¡Odio ser tan débil!... pero, no puedo seguirla lastimando… debo controlarme, enfocar mis sentidos… cada lagrima que derramo es un calvario para ella…_

-Déjame Susan… ten la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal con alguien que…-

-Que jamás me ame de verdad como tú lo haces… muero por tener un bebe contigo María… pero… aunque no podamos engendrarlo juntas… no quiere decir que no podamos…- _Cuando mi chica comenzaba a utilizar sus segundos nombres sabia que eso de verdad la estaba afectando, pero no tenía la fuerza de verla así._

-¿¡Que otra forma hay!... ¡No!, ¡No puedo quitarte eso!-

_Intenta salir del auto, mas yo se lo sigo impidiendo. De alguna parte de mi ser saco la suficiente fuerza como para detener su arranque y obligarla a que me escuche. ¿No ve que también me lastima?..._

-¡Ya basta!- _Le grito y la miro como jamás pensé hacerlo. Ella se tranquiliza, aunque sigue con la respiración alterada._

_Noto como hay una sombra de asombro en sus ojos, sé perfectamente bien que ella no se esperaba esa reacción de mi parte. Pero, este teatro sin sentido debe parar aquí. _

_Una de las cosas que más le molesta, es no tener el control de todo, y no la culpo. Más, debe escuchar razones, debe oírme, le guste o no lo que tengo que decir. Sé que tiene miedo, pero no más del que está penetrando mis huesos porque me quiere obligar a vivir en un mundo sin ella…_

-Brittany… entiende…. No soy buena para ti amor… -_Agacha la mirada… parece avergonzada…_

-No puedo creerlo… prometiste jamás decepcionarme y ve lo que estás haciendo…-

_Sólo estoy haciendo más profundas sus heridas… lo sé. Pero debo hacerlo algo ya. Al terminar de hablar, vuelve a posar su mirada en mis ojos. Sus pupilas están llenas de dolor y amargura. Quisiera acabar con todo esto ya, pero sé que no será suficiente. Los males se atacan desde la raíz, dolerá, pero es la única forma que hay para que entienda, que en mi vida. Es necesario y vital que exista Santana María López… sólo para mí._

-Yo… Britt….-

-No hables… no tienes por qué. Si abres la boca, lo único que saldrá de ella serán incoherencias. Yo no sé a qué diablos se debe esta depresión y exageración tuya, pero esto para aquí. No seas cobarde… ¿quieres que enfrente esto yo sola?... ¡Tú también eres la que provoco todo este amor dentro de mí!... yo no puedo sola con él, ¿ves que va en serio y huyes?... Juraste que jamás me abandonarías, que jamás me harías llorar, y que nunca de decepcionarías… ¡Lo estás haciendo todo de una vez!-

-Yo no te merezco… déjame…-

-¿Ves?... Te repito hasta el cansancio que te amo, todos los días desde que me enamore de ti. Miles de veces te he dicho que eres mi vida, mi todo. Sin ti… antes no había nada y ahora… solo con tu sonrisa hay un mundo entero… ¿Planeas dejarme sin eso?, ¿Tú piensas que podré ser feliz con una persona cualquiera? Yo no me conformo con menos… te encontré, sean las que sean las circunstancias pero te elegí… Y eso, ni tú misma lo cambiaras.

_Tomo un pañuelo de papel, que casualmente estaba en la guantera del auto y comienzo a limpiar sus lágrimas. Ahora parece un poco más tranquila, pero como la conozco, debo parar esta locura que trae encima en este momento._

_-_Salgamos de aquí… -_abro la puerta y la tomo fuerte de la mano. Sin hablar, y sin mirarnos, nos dirigimos al techo de la casa. De alguna forma, siempre podemos estar tranquilas en ese lugar, ojala y funcione para esto._

_-_ Para mí… no será fácil dejarte… te amo… y sabiendo que otro pueda…-

-Deja de pensar cosas que jamás ocurrirán. Te vas… ¿sabes que lograras con eso? Me quedaré sola, no buscare a nadie más porque sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo. Soy un caso perdido tanto como tú. Me enamore de ti y eso no va a cambiar. Mientras que en el tema del bebe…ok, juntas no podemos tenerlo. Pero existen nuevas forma de engendrar al que sería nuestro hijo… ¿crees que no lo he pensado?-

-No sería igual…-

-Dios…Entiende Santana, no me interesa. De igual forma, tendrá algo de las dos cuando nazca. Pero… eso no es lo que te preocupa más…-

-¿De qué hablas?...-

-Tú tienes miedo a algo más…-

-No sé a qué te refieres…-

_Y vuelve a agachar la mirada. No es solo lo del bebe, algo me dice que no. Mi morena no es una persona muy tradicionalista que yo sepa; si respeta las tradiciones y su cultura y demás. Pero, ¿oponerse a una inseminación? No ella. _

-¿Crees que serás una mala madre? ¿Es eso?...-

-No lo entenderías Brittany.-

-¿Segura?-

-Mi infancia fue maravillosa y quisiera darle eso a mi hijo… ¿pero si no puedo?... ¿si fallo en algo?

_¿Ella puede cometer errores?... Dios… ¿de qué me perdí?… La que debería de estar aterrada soy yo._

-No sé de donde sacas esas ideas tan…bueno… ni me digas, no quiero saber, porque si me entero que toda esta sarta de estupideces tienen nombre y apellido ni a ti ni a esa persona les gustara mi reacción. Metete esto en la cabeza: Yo jamás podré ser feliz sin ti y tú sin mí. Nos amamos tanto que ni siquiera nosotras podemos romper ese lazo tan fuerte que nos une. Quiero tener un hijo propio, contigo… ya encontraremos una forma. Y si te vas… solo, por si aun tienes una duda… regresaras tarde o temprano… y yo seguiré aquí. Es tu elección, ya no depende de mí lo que hagas….-

_Me levanto y me marcho del lugar. Por primera vez no quiero verla, si lo hago… esta imagen de ruda y de seria que acabo de crear se romperá completamente. _

_Debe de entender, que no hay más para mí sin ella…sé que no me ha dejado de amar. Me mira con la misma intensidad que cuando nos besamos la noche de nuestra graduación enfrente de todos. Necesito quitarle esos miedos e inseguridades que la atormentan. No es justo que por querer cumplir todos mis deseos se lastime tanto… no es bueno ser tan extremista._

_Ya pasan de las 2 de la mañana y aun no ha entrado a la habitación. Yo estoy en la cama, recostada… esperándola… Quiero saber si se va o se queda, no quiero que el sueño me venza._

_Y antes de que perdiera la batalla contra Morfeo, la puerta se abre lentamente. Veo como se dirige hacia nuestro lecho y entra en las sabanas. Busca mis labios, no soy quien para negárselos._

_Me besa despacio, sin prisa… tan delicadamente, como si me fuera a romper. Después, esconde su rostro en mi cuello, yo la abrazo, trato de estar lo más pegada a ella que se pueda. Comienzo a acariciar sus cabellos, esa melena que tanto me apasiona… y sin avisar, comienza a derramar lágrimas sobre mí. _

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado… jamás me perderás… yo no tengo vida sin ti… nada tendría sentido si no estás junto a mí… No me importa lo que piense o diga la gente, mientras estés a mi lado eso no vale. – _Siento como mi alma está literalmente hablándole._

-No quiero… que te hagan daño…-

-Yo soy invencible cada vez que tomas mi mano. El día, en que formalmente decidamos formar una familia, ese día, todos mis sentidos estarán enfocados en ver que nada les falte. Porque, ustedes serian mi nuevo mundo. Las habladurías saldrán sobrando, porque yo no dependo de ellos para vivir, sino de ti…-

-Perdóname por el mal rato que te hice pasar… yo jamás me había puesto así… eres tan importante en mi vida… sueño con darte todo lo que mereces, pero a veces las cosas se salen mi control.-

-No fue solo eso… alguien metió esa idea en tu mente… y aunque no quiero saber los detalles, es preciso que confíes en mí y en lo que te diré. No hablo para que no te sientas mal. Para mí así son las cosas… yo quiero un bebe, contigo, únicamente contigo y con nadie más… también, quiero casarme contigo… y vivir todo lo que duren nuestras vidas en esta casa….-

-…. ¿Casarnos?...-

-Si-

_Y se queda en silencio. Debe de analizar bien mis palabras, porque no dije cualquier cosa. Es un paso muy importante; y aunque, desde que salimos de McKinley tomado muchas decisiones importantes esta marcara nuestro destino._

_Yo me visualizo con ella, cada día que me quede de vida. No sé porque, yo le contesto que es porque la amo. Pero, debe de haber algo más… otra cosa es la que me une tanto a esta mujer, ¿o en serio es amor? ¿Esto es el amor? No lo sé, pero daría todo por descubrirlo a su lado. _

_Debo tener paciencia, porque ya ha pasado un tiempo y no contesta. Sé que necesita tiempo para pensar las cosas, no soy quien para presionarla pero ojala… diga que sí._

_De repente, siento como comienza a moverse. Alza la cabeza, con la más dulce de las miradas que me ha dado. A pesar de la oscuridad, percibo un brillo en esos ojos marrones que tanto me encantan, y una sonrisa deslumbrantemente hermosa… Dios… ¿Qué me ha hecho esta mujer?..._

_-_Entonces… ¿estás hablando en serio?- _Me mira directo a los ojos, que bueno que estoy acostada… sino, mis piernas me traicionarían._

-Como jamás lo he hecho en toda mi vida…-

-¡Espera! Quiero hacerlo yo- _Se levanta rápidamente de la cama de un brinco, y corre hacia nuestro closet. Busca algo entre los cajones pero no puedo ver bien por tanta oscuridad._

_Sale corriendo de la habitación, ¿Qué es lo que trama? _

_Regresa, pero… no como salió… ¿de dónde diablos saco ese traje de hombre? El corazón se me va a salir por la garganta, lo juro… Pero… yo reconozco esa ropa… ¿corbata roja?..._

-¿San…?-

-Shhh…. No preguntes… no sé cómo me arme de valor para hacer esto pero bueno… tu lo vales, esto y mucho más. –_Venía caminando con las manos escondidas en la espalda. Puso al frente su mano derecho y en ella traía un pedazo de tela… ¿Va a hacer lo que pienso?..._

_-_Acércate amor…. –_Me pide gentilmente y yo obedientemente acepto. Me gira y cubre mis ojos.-_Quiero darte una sorpresa en este mismo instante… de hecho… ya lo tenía planeado pero… por diferentes razones no lograba encontrar el momento perfecto para esto, pero creo que es ahora…

-¿Qué vas a hacerme Sanny…?-

-Intentare hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo pero espera… solo debo arreglar unas cosas… no hagas trampa- _Me recuesta de nuevo en la cama y deposita un beso dulce en mis labios. _

_Sólo escucho pasos, ella viene y va por la habitación, de seguro sale y entra, porque por momentos dejo de oír su caminar. Santana López ¿Qué planeas amor? Pasan los minutos y yo muero de ganas por saber con qué quiere sorprenderme, aunque en realidad, tengo un presentimiento sobre que se tratara pero… no quiero hacerme ilusiones, aunque sé que nunca me fallara._

_De pronto, todo se torna silencioso. He dejado de oír sus pasos, pero su presencia sigue ahí. Me está mirando, puedo sentir sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo. Dios… siento como si me escaneara completamente… también sabe que eso me pone mal…_

-Amor… ya quítame esto por favor… quiero verte… ¿traes puesto el traje de…?-

-Shhh… -_Siento como su dedo caya mis palabras- _Por el momento, quiero ser yo la que haga las preguntas… ¿te parece?-_Dice esto último para después morder quedamente el lóbulo de mi oreja… me está matando…_

_-_Claro amor… como tú digas….-

-Perfecto….-

_Escucho como su voz se torna grave. Eso lo hace cuando quiere… ¿me va a hacer el amor y no voy a poder verlo? Pero mis divagaciones son interrumpidas cuando una melodía comienza a bailar por los aires… de inmediato, mis sentidos se alteran, mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, mi piel se eriza; miles de recuerdos comienzan a llegar a mi mente como lluvia… esa canción…_

-Disculpa por no haber pensado en otra…–

-Cállate… sabes que desde aquel día, al escucharla solo me acuerdo de ti…-

-Ya lo sabía, solo quería escucharlo de tu boca una vez más…- _Cuando termino de hablar, lentamente me quita la seda que cubre mis ojos y… creo que voy a llorar…_

_Nuestra habitación de pronto se volvió un lugar mágico. Varias velas encendidas estaban repartidas en lugares específicos del lugar. Y digo específicos, porque en donde se situaban, había fotos de nosotras, dentro y fuera del Glee Club… sólo nuestros mejores momentos._

_Y la miro a ella. Esa diosa que conquisto mi corazón con una sola mirada. Con un solo beso ya me tenía delirando cada noche que pasaba a su lado. Esta parada al pie de la cama, con ese traje con el que se ve tan jodidamente sexy… Que diga lo que tenga que decir, y que sea rápido… quiero arrancarle ya toda esa ropa…._

_-_¿Te gusta?-

-¿En serio me estas preguntando eso?...-

-Lo siento…. Es que… estoy un poco nerviosa…-

-Tranquila… no voy a morderte… aun…-

-No me estas ayudando Brittany.-

-Lo siento.- _¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿Cómo crees que estoy yo cuando te veo con eso puesto?_

_-_Bueno… al menos creo que tuve un acierto con el traje-

-Sabes que me encanta. El día de tu presentación estuve a punto de hacerte el amor enfrente de toda esa gente.-

-Qué bueno que no lo hiciste-

-Me arrepiento como no tienes idea…- _Y si, se sonroja divinamente… apúrate o te comeré en este mismo momento._

_-_Pues… yo… prepare todo esto porque… quería tener el lugar perfecto para hacer lo que voy a hacer... Considero que las velas en la oscuridad es algo muy romántico, pero aquí tienen un significado muy especial. Estas, están en cada fotografía de nosotras porque… para mí, cada momento que hemos vivido juntas… ya sea bueno o malo, dentro o fuera de Glee o McKinley, han sido como una luz para mí… una flama que va creciendo día con día y que jamás se apagará.- _Despacio, comienza caminar hacia mí. Sin dejar de mirarme, toma una pequeña caja de la mesa de noche que ignore completamente… ¿todo esto es verdad?_

_-_Santana… es…-

-Shhh… déjame continuar por favor…. Así que con todo estos recuerdos que nos rodean esta noche, con esa canción que marcó nuestra vida juntas… con todo ese amor tan mágico que solamente tú y yo podemos tener… quiero pedirte, que hagamos oficialmente inmortal nuestro sueño… -_Se inca y mi corazón late aun más rápido… por fin va a pasar…._

_-_Sanny…-

-Brittany Susan Pierce…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Quieres soñar conmigo para siempre?... Amor… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

_El mundo se hizo pequeño, éramos ella y yo en el espacio. Todos mis sueños y todas mis ilusiones se resumen en una sola palabra. Sabe que voy a decirle, no sé por qué hace la pregunta. Aunque tengo miedo… quiero ser la mujer perfecta para ella, no quiero cometer errores. Pero esa confianza con la que me mira, la sonrisa que tiene plantada en el rostro…. ¿Qué dudas o que miedo puedo llegar a sentir? ¿Soy tan tonta como para retrasar mi felicidad 2 enormes minutos más?_

-Si… quiero soñar para siempre contigo, siendo tú esposa-

_¿Para que retrasar más su felicidad y la mia?, no tiene sentido. _

_Ella me besa, como si fuera a ser lo último que hiciera en este mundo. Siento como con ese baile de nuestros labios y lenguas quiere mostrarme cuanto me ama, cuando me desea, cuanto me necesita. Y como siempre, mis ojos me traicionan comenzando a llorar, esta avalancha de emociones que ahora me invade, es tan fuerte, tan intensa, que la única forma que tengo para disfrutarla es llorando por pura e infinita felicidad. _

_Esa amiga a veces mentirosa, que jamás pensé que tendría. Pero desde que la vi, desde que la bese por primera vez, ha estado acompañándome a cada paso que doy a lado de Santana._

_-_Gracias…-_me dice entre besos- _gracias por darme la oportunidad de hacerte feliz para siempre.-

-¿Es en serio? Tú me salvaste prácticamente… yo estaba sola… pero me sonreíste San, y con eso cambiaste todo…-

-¿Tu sabes qué hiciste para enamorarme?-_Me dice alejándose un poco de mí, y digo poco porque aun su respiración la sentía en mi cuello, lentamente torturándome…_

_-_No…-_Insisto, a veces me sorprendo por mi inteligencia _

_**-**_Dormir… eres un completo ángel cada vez que te veo dormir… una paz inmensa reflejas en tu rostro, te ves tan tranquila, tan tierna, adorable, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda resistirse a quererte?-

-Entonces… si es fácil quererme…debes tener mucho cuidado amor…-

-Lo sé, créeme que lo he pensado mucho pero… todo eso se reduce en si confío en ti o no y definitivamente lo hago. Sé que me amas…-

-Qué bueno que lo tengas tan claro… pero por si las dudas, voy a hacértelo saber todos los días, ¿tienes algún problema con ello?

-No, definitivamente no-

_Y continuamos besándonos, de todas las formas posibles en este mundo. Se sentía tan bien tener su cuerpo sobre el mío. Sus labios sobre mi piel, sus manos cada parte de mí. Me tiene hipnotizada esta mujer, al punto, que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me saco toda la rapo de encima. Y ella, aun tenía ese bendito traje puesto…_

_Por lo que casi lo rompo. Y digo casi, porque definitivamente quiero que esto se repita._

_-_Amor… lo vas a romper….-

-Jamás… de eso puedes estar segura…-

_Y creo que eso fue lo último que pude decirle… al menos, que no fueran: "Te amo, te necesito…"_

_Esa noche la sentí como nunca y como siempre. Fue nuestra demostración más grande de amor. Nadie ni nada podrá separarnos ahora. Ningún comentario, ninguna revista, nada. Ante cualquier ley quedaremos unidas, adheridas al mismo destino: "Y vivieron felices para siempre…"_

_Para muchos, esa frase solo se utiliza en los cuentos de hadas, en los cuentos… en los sueños… ¿Pues qué creen que es esto? Es un sueño, del cual jamás quiero despertar. _

_Sé que ella me mantendrá dormida, viviendo en un país encantado entre sus brazos, en nuestro castillo de amor. Eso que todos anhelan pero que me pertenece a mí. Y qué ironía de la vida… que todo eso y mucho, pero mucho más, lo haya encontrado en una mujer… en mi mejor amiga. ¿Y qué más da?, ¿No es eso lo que buscamos desesperadamente? ¿Ser felices?... al menos en mi caso sí. _

**Esto salió de improvisto y de hecho era para otra "pareja" que también admiro mucho pero preferí cambiarlo un poco y transformarlo en Brittana.**

**Si hay errores, una disculpa. Ya era tarde y mis ojos ya no son los de antes. Igual, como con los otros fanfics que he publicado, espero que este sea de su agrado.**

**Gracias por leer; cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos.**


End file.
